Modern imaging devices use electronic arrays to capture images. The arrays have pixels that generate electric charges, such as electrons, when they are exposed to light from an image. The generated charges of each pixel are stored and then read out, for rendering the image.
A problem in the prior art, which is called blooming, happens when the image has parts that are too bright, such as direct sunlight. The pixels that image the bright parts generate charges in excess of what they can store for reading out. These excess charges then spill over to adjacent pixels, where they become stored instead. As such, these adjacent pixels also render bright parts for the image, even though they are not imaging a bright part. Blooming can reduce image quality.